


Your Back, My Hand, and a Knife

by droogproxy



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Issues, Knifeplay, M/M, Masturbation, bloodkink, it's a threesome of nagi/farfarello/issues, ok so only semi-graphic depictions of violence but anyway, with a schuldig cameo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 02:39:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/droogproxy/pseuds/droogproxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something beautiful about watching Farfarello bleed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Back, My Hand, and a Knife

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn't gonna post this here, but meh. Might as well catch 'em all.  
> I guess this could tie in with There To See It.

There's something beautiful about watching Farfarello bleed. Nagi sees him get stabbed in the back and pauses to admire the view. He doesn't need a shrink - _or you, Schuldig_ \- to understand why.

Besides, he’s killing time before he can tear the building down behind them; his second favourite part of work, these days.

His most favourite blinks through his own blood, held down by a tangle of men. Nagi rolls his eyes, waits a heartbeat, then nudges a knife closer.

Farfarello turns and slashes some throats and there’s beauty in that, too, but it's gotten a little harder to appreciate.

 

Nagi feels his mouth open, licks his lips.

The pocketknife is lodged beneath Farfarello's shoulderblade. Nagi could easily pull it out by telekinesis, but reaches up and curls his fingers around the handle. It's wet and sticky with blood and Nagi loses his grip and _accidentally_ twists the blade, steel grating against bone. Farfarello doesn't complain; he never complains.

Nagi bites his tongue and watches the blood, the ragged edges of the wound, the pale skin and old scars and he could reopen every one of them if he wanted.

Farfarello nods thanks, then Nagi’s shivering alone, knife in hand.

 

There’s something beautiful about watching Farfarello bleed. The filter of Nagi’s badly hidden vengeance-bloodlust just brings it into focus, like being held at gun point or fucking.

He lets out a shaky breath, feels himself tremble and Farfarello just stands there, knife in his back and blood on Nagi's hand. Well. There's a metaphor.

Schuldig smiles sharply, head against the brick wall, cock in hand, keening with the confusion of anger and want, metal on bone, the smell of blood and sweat and the blow of orgasm like splitting scars -

And after, the one thought:

_More._

It isn’t his.


End file.
